Girl's Night
by scoob2222
Summary: Maxie, Georgie, Lulu and Brook Lynn do Valentine's Day their way.


For Leobrat

i Valentine's Day 2008. /i 

Georgie sighs for at least the fifteenth time that night as she sits alone….in Kelly's….on Valentine's Day.

Mike had needed someone to work and since the other waitresses had lives, boyfriends, she had volunteered. If she could go back in time she'd kick herself.

Just as she started to sigh again Brook Lynn walked in, "Men suck," she announced.

"Talk about a newsflash. Thank God you told me that or I might have gone through life thinking they were wonderful," Georgie replied.

Brook stopped half way to the table, "Wow! That was nasty sarcasm from Georgie Jones. Are you feeling all right? Do you have a fever?" Brook leaned forward to touch her forehead and Georgie smacked her hand away.

"Get off me. And yes, sarcasm and nastiness are my themes of the night."

"Themes? You're talking like an English major again…wait, speaking of major—where is Professor Wonderful?"

Georgie glared, "I'm not sure where, but he's accompanies by and blonde named Staci---Staci with an i."

Brook tried to hold back the laugh but it busted its way out, "Oh, I'm sorry," she said when Georgie threw a dish towel at her, "Seriously, I am sorry. It's just…such a clique."

"That's a big word for a pop star, isn't it?"

Now it was Brook's turn to glare, "I am not pop. And if you're done complaining, can we talk about how my date tried to stick his hand up my skirt five minutes in to dinner."

Georgie shook her head, "I hate Valentine's Day."

"That's because it's the worst holiday ever!" This was from Lulu who had just walked in, "Chocolates and cards, and stupid roses that you're supposed to give to someone to prove that you love them even when you treat them like crap the other 364 days of the year."

"Things not work out with Mr. Bodyguard?" Brook asked.

"What was I thinking? Dating someone who works for Sonny Cortinthos—I might as well invite the devil over to impregnate me with his demon spawn."

"Better than a rookie cop that asked you out just so he can get in good with the boss," Maxie's voice came from behind the counter. She had a huge bowl filled with ice cream, and as she came closer they could see brownies underneath.

"No whipped cream?" Lulu asked.

Maxie put the bowl on the table and then leaned over the counter to grab two cans, "Extra whipped cream."

Lulu grabbed the bottle and wrenched it open, spraying a huge portion onto her spoon and devouring it in one sickeningly huge mouthful.

"That's disgusting," Georgie said.

"Oh shut up and eat," Maxie told her, "If there's no chance I'm getting an actual orgasm tonight I sure as hell am getting a chocolate one. Dig in, and no hogging the whipped cream," she finished as she grabbed it from Lulu.

Twenty minutes later they were laughing, shoes off, curled up in their chairs as Maxie finishing the finally bit of whipped cream from her spoon.

"God, is this sad? That this is what we're doing on Valentine's Day?" Georgie asked.

"Why?" Brook Lynn asked, "Because we don't have dates, who needs them? We've got each other, we've got happy stomachs full of ice cream and brownies, and we've got it better than all those couple who are out with each other just so they don't have to be alone."

"Yeah, or those people that are completely alone," Georgie finally agreed, "I mean I was so depressed before you guys got here."

"We should make a pact," Maxie said, excitedly springing up out of her chair.

"What kind of pact?" Lulu asked warily.

"A Valentine's Day pact. A promise. No matter who we are with or not with every year the four of us will spend at least an hour together on Valentine's Day….and have brownie ala mode."

Georgie smiled, "That's perfect." She lifted her spoon towards the center of the table, "Let's swear."

Maxie rolled her eyes but lifted her spoon. Brook Lynn did as well. The three of them turned and looked at Lulu expectantly.

She sighed, "Fine," she started to lift her spoon, but then stopped, "But I am not doing anyone's hair, sharing one pair of jeans and if anyone so much as utters the words 'yaya' I am out of here."

"Deal," Maxie tells her and they clink their spoons together.

"Now, I think we need a pizza."

i Valentine's Day 2009. /i 

Georgie was past jogging and was full on sprinting when she got to the door of Kelly/s She was so, so late. She opened the door with an apology ready and found….no one there.

Her brow crinkled in confusion when suddenly someone slammed into her back.

"Ouch, crap," Brook Lynn said as she tried to keep them from falling to the ground. They managed to stay up right, though just barely and Georgie laughed a little as she turned. "Well, hello, you're late."

"I know forgive me?" she asked shaking the snow out of her hair, "Just this once."

"I'll go start on our food, just to make up for it."

"Take your time since Maxie and Lulu aren't here yet. Did you hear from them today?"

"I saw Maxie this morning when I stopped by the hospital to see my grandfather."

"How is he doing?"

"He's better. You know my grandfather, more lives than a cat."

Georgie laughed a little, "So Maxie's coming right."

"Yes, she'll be here. Although she will be leaving early cause she has a date."

"What? She didn't tell me. With who?"

"That guy Jared, you know, the one that's following Patrick around trying to figure out how to be a master surgeon."

"That's great. I know she really likes him."

"Yup, so it looks like it's just you, me and Lulu tonight."

They busied themselves fixing the ice cream and brought it over to the table just as Maxie and Lulu came in. Maxie was wearing a gorgeous blue dress that hugged her curves without being too revealing.

"It's about time. The ice cream is ready."

"Well let's go. Jared is picking me up here at 7."

"And uh," Lulu started, "I actually can only stay until then too. I have a date."

"Lulu, that's great," Georgie said, "With…?"

Lulu blushed a little, "Cruz Rodriguez."

Brook Lynn stuck out her hand and Maxie sighed as she pulled a twenty from her purse.

Lulu's eyes widened, "What the hell was that?"

"I bet it would take at least another six months before he got the cojones to ask you out."

"Wait, you knew he was interested?"

Brook Lynn rolled her eyes in disbelief, "He's been interested for at least 9 months, since he helped you with the Rick Webber murder case, but the last 3 months he hasn't even bothered to hide it. Anyone with two eyes, hell anyone with one eye could see it."

Lulu smiled, "Really?"

"Lulu he is so crazy about you." Maxie said.

"So what are you still doing here?" Georgie asked, "Go get ready."

"But we said an hour."

Georgie waved her hand, "The important thing is that we all got here. You've got a great guy waiting for you."

Brook and Maxie nodded their agreement.

She smiled and moved to get up when Brook Lynn spoke, "But…"

Lulu stopped moving, "What?"

"Since you are leaving early and technically breaking the back, I think you need to pay up a little." Smiling Brook joined hands with Georgie and Maxie who had started laughing. All three girls looked at her.

"No," she said, "I'm not doing it."

"You have no choice Ms. Spencer."

Lulu let out a little squeal of unhappiness, but then grabbed their hands.

"On three," Maxie said, "One…two…three."

"YAYA" they all yelled.

"There," Lulu said and stood up, "Happy Valentine's Day! You all suck."

"And Lulu, I might need help with my hair tomorrow," Maxie yelled as all three girls broke down into giggles.


End file.
